


【博君一肖】困兽失真 2（R）

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Summary: 监狱，囚犯×狱警，半强制。
Kudos: 25





	【博君一肖】困兽失真 2（R）

我对你，嘴对心。

肖战忍不住弓起背，后穴被迫迎合着一 股股比熔岩还烫的液体， 将情欲海都烧着，蒸腾着属于那人浓烈的欲望。

耳畔是那人压抑的低吼，热气喷撒在乱发掩盖的脖颈，室内只有越来越粗重的喘息。

而身后人一字一句的告白，听来像猎人在宣告着捕猎的胜利。

”哥哥，我爱你啊...”  
"啊，我抓住你了啊...."

温热甬道里的异物渐渐停息，王一博却似觉得不够，他的猎枪也没有彻底放下来，半硬着抵在中央。

缓缓的抽出引得小穴做出不舍的挽留，似含情脉脉地吸住那根烙铁。

完全抽出后，后面突如其来的空虚感，让肖战心里莫名升起某些期待。

王一博抱住他的腰身，转了个向，面对着自己，就着他们头顶覆_上的月光，仔细打量着肖战的脸庞。

他是那么美，轻瓷的肌肤泛起潮红，汗水滴落在秀挺的鼻梁上顺着弧度，一路向下，滑落到细窄锋利的唇峰，最后滚到饱满的唇珠，晕开了小片湿润。

但最动人的那双眼从未抬起。无法下视他们相对的性器，撇开视线，便私随意的落在王一-博骨节分明的指骨上。

”肖战，你看看我.....” 一手挑起他的下巴，强迫着他直视自己眼里压不住的欲火。

肖战像是被蛊惑一般，不自觉地对上他的视线。仿佛被烫了一下，瞳孔轻颤，又缩了回去，躲进他的掌心。

王一博扬起脖子笑了，眼瞳在那瞬盛满了一室月光，可下一瞬，头垂下，在他看不见的角度，火又烧了起来，燎过所有的风平浪静。

他一把拉起肖战的一条腿，挂在腰间。把他按在白墙上，下身寻着记忆，对准了它唯爱的温柔乡。

肖战差点惊呼出声，背部霎时绷直成一-条线，紧闭上双眼。背心是冰凉的墙，胸前是他炙热的唇，细细舔转着已经红涨的乳

比方才更刺激的是他的牙齿，齿缠和不规整的齿面似有似无地掠过顶尖，轻轻叼咬起，又松开。

肖战秀气的下身抬头的幅度更甚了些，前端泌出的细液带来类似于失禁的爽感，身体的失力感也更强了些。

但王一博压根儿就没给他机会脱力，腰腹不断地向前冲击，烙铁随着越来越深的开拓又肿胀起来，他仿若要把他撞入身后的白泥墙里，和他一起跌入另一个昏昏世界。

抽离，撞击，他不断在试探，终于找到了那处隐秘的零界点....

肖战不由地骨头一酥， 翻了倍的电流将他轰的一片茫然，只得承受着王一博所引领他的疯狂。

”哥哥，你看，你快射了....”

王一博又吻上了他湿润的唇，舌头在他口腔内任性地搅动，拉住他的舌头一起舞蹈。在粗重的喘息和啧啧水声中，手指攀上肖战的下身。

肖战在等他手里的动作，可他只是握着。他想直接通过他的顶托让他缴械弃甲，那才能满足-个虚假猎人的心愿，小小的成全。

迸发，升腾，他们最终融为一体。

月亮越爬越高，头纱变成了嫁娶的婚纱，以天为被，以地为席，交颈而卧。

王一博离开了肖战的唇，伸出舌尖，仔细舔掉了他嘴角的血，那是他们初时的交锋。

他为爱人拨理好凌乱的发丝，露出他深爱的面庞。爱人还味缓过神，他不由得想起那个梦，

赤红色的光，靛蓝色的海，瓷珠白的他。

他可是他的宝贝，他唯一的宝贝。

他最终也愿意溺死在他给的熔欲之海。

究竟，谁，是困兽，谁，是猎人。

fin.


End file.
